


Time for Tea

by Whistler1234



Category: Naruto
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Flowers, Lemon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Maid Service, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slight OOC, Smut, Tea, Teasing, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistler1234/pseuds/Whistler1234
Summary: Kakashi makes an ill advised comment prompting Anko to demonstrate that she can do more than eat 'dango and throw shuriken.'PWP and lemon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Kakashi & Anko will be doing bad things. Lots and lots of lemon and cursing in later chapters.
> 
> I don't own the characters. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

# Time for Tea

 

There was a box waiting for Kakashi on his doorstep. He approached it gingerly, reading the label.  
"Please come over to my apartment for tea."  
Kakashi read the note again, and checked overleaf but there was nothing else. He opened the box and found a fresh bun, flavoured as her name sake. Had she poisoned it? That definitely would appeal to her sense of humour. He sniffed it and smiled. Nope.  
He took a bite, surprised it was still warm. He wished that she had just stayed to have the face off, so he could apologise. For fuck sake he only made a -admittedly unkind- joke about Anko only being able to eat dango and throw shuriken...he had no idea she was right behind him! Perhaps it had nothing to do with the mission. He sighed, and deposited his supplies in his hallway before steeling himself to brave the night again before he made his way to other side of the village.

Unclipping his cloak, he rapped on the door, carefully wiping his shoes before he removed them. The smell of food was wafting from somewhere making his stomach grow. She had been distracted earlier - maybe Anko wanted to discuss the upcoming mission over something more substantial than tea, Kakashi thought hopefully. Yeah... and maybe yesterday's paperbomb had exploded too close to my head. The door opened and all thoughts of food were silenced.  
"Mr Hatake Kakashi-san?"  
"Uh- yes?"  
"Please come in. I am Miss Nerigoma I am afraid that Ms Anko-san will not be available this evening but she thought that you might find it... illuminating."  
Illuminating?!  
He was more than curious now.  
She stood aside to let him enter, then gently held out a gloved hand. Carefully, she took the shoes first then his cloak as tidied away. His eye followed the slope of her back, the uniform was tight and revealing cut low finishing above the apron bow at the waist. Kakashi was drawn to the minute tattoo on her shoulder blade, which danced with her movements, then it was gone veiled beneath strands of hair. Was this a gen-jutsu or was Anko's alter-ego really moonlighting as a maid?

"May I?" She asked, indicating his flak jacket but she didn't wait for response. With a few clicks of her heels she had closed the distance between them. Nerigoma's body now only a finger's bredth from his. Delicate, floral scents drifted over him, strongest from her wrists and her hair. Her arms were bare, the cuffs she wore each wrist were not attached to the uniform, like the collar it emphasised her state of undress. She grasped the zip and slowly pulled, her hand travelled down between them. Slipping the jacket off him, she placed it on a hanger and allowed the door to the closet to close softly.

A meal had been laid out on the table on the low glass table in the sitting room, at the other end sat a large vase, a display in the process of being formed. There were beautiful, fresh flowers laid out to one side of the glass, and a selection of ribbon and garden shears. 

"Please excuse me." Chopsticks hovered over the food, but Kakashi hesitated, a hand over the mask.  
"Do start eating,"she said quietly. "You will be unobserved." Selecting a flower from the bunch, she cleaned the stem and picked off the leaves before inserting it into the arrangement. Famished, Kakashi allowed himself to be convinced. He pulled down the mask down and began to help himself to food with trepidation. She had prepared grilled fish, vegetables, rice and miso soup. It smelt delicious but what had she done to it? Was it laced with laxatives?

He took a bite. It was simple but he was surprised to find it it was all well cooked.  
"Thank you...Miss Nerigoma, this is delicious."  
She merely smiled, and gave a small bow, as her breasts trembled under the ornamental collar. He felt his mouth run dry and gulped down his tea to no avail.

Nerigoma dipped her head, serenely closing her eyes, holding her nose close to the bloom. Carefully, she tucked the strands of hair that had escaped and fallen about her face whilst she took pleasure from the flowers perfume.  
Kakashi had noticed this habit earlier. Excluding one sense to heighten another... Did she do it just to savour the scent of flowers, or listening to music, or when she orgasmed? Fuck, where had _that_ come from? He took another bite of his meal, ignoring the heat creeping up his neck.

Languidly, a gloved hand ran up and down the stem in a very familiar motion, then the bud was absently trailed along her arm and across her clavicle. Fucking hell, he thought, suggestive much? Snipping the ends of the flowers were an ordeal, the shears were stiff with rust and too large for the intended purpose. Nerigoma needed the power of both hands and arms for every snip. He was intrigued by the glimpses of her clevage, the snips that pushed the swell of her breasts together until they kissed at the top of the apron.

Like morning mist the spray from the glass atomizer hung heavy on the flowers, drops falling on to the glass table as the tips of her breasts knudged them. She parted the arrangement, and there it was the ghost of pink aeurole, an erect peak at the centre, and a curious disparity between them. As she lifted the vase and repositioned it on the centre of the table, he realised that he had been right. Gulping loudly, Kakashi hoped that she was not aware of the guest intruding uninvited.

Shooting up to his feet, Kakashi used the opportunity to rearrange himself and pull his mask up. Kakashi coughed to attract her attention.  
"-Miss Nerigoma thank you for a lovely meal, perhaps I should leave now?" She inclined her head.  
"As you wish Mr Kakashi-san," she said, demurely. "I am certain that Miss Anko-san would prefer you to stay."

So there was more? At this rate he would be doing the mission with his dick in the sling and that was only with an atomiser and Anko fisting a bunch of flowers.  
Fuck, should he stay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko exacts her revenge. Stick with it for lemon

  
Kakashi had been defeated by curiosity, he was already seated in a chair before he realised he had consented. It was a squat, wide wooden cair with wide armrests and a broad frame by a bookcase he held a hand surreptiously over his dick as she towered over him, her hips level with his face.

"Would you like some tea Mr Kakashi-san?"  
"Sure," he croaked.  
Miss Neriogma rustled away, with a few clicks of her heels she was back with a tray. One of those with trestle legs which formed a small table when the frame was extended. Tucking her legs neatly beneath her, she began to make tea. He had never had an opportunity to observe her at this distance. It was like being shown a painting that he had only known glimpsed behind a veil. Revelling in the joy of discovery, Kakashi found a birthmark like a pink heart in the crook of her arm, a faint, spidery scar like that from a kunai on her upper arm and then a hint of the mark at her neck bemeath the collar.

She had an adorable habit of pouting when she was concentrated. She moved with a grace and delicacy at odds with her character which made Kakashi wonder how much was Anko and how much of this was Miss Nerigoma...  
Even if it was all pretence he was thankful to know of that mouth. One he had never noticed before - part petulant, resolute and part generous and promising and all kinds of fucking sexy. Whilst she was distracted, Kakashi adjusted himself discreetly. Finally, she presented him a cup of green tea.

"Mr Kakashi-san," she said, breathlessly.  
"I should continue with my other tasks." She left with the tray. He pulled the mask down and took a sip, the steam from the cup caressed his face like a hand.  
He could hear her returning with another tray, and another larger teapot. Fucking hell, how many tea sets and trays did she have? Maybe she did run a maid service in her spare time, he thought, amused.  
Black feathers suddenly tickled his legs, his crotch causing him almost to drop his tea. Assured of his attention she twirled the feather duster in her fingers.  
"Excuse me Mr Kakashi-san, I need to do the bookcase." He raised an eyebrow.  
"This bookcase?" he said, pitch a touch higher than usual. "This bookcase behind me?" He took a sip of tea to compensate, immediately regretting it, as tears sprang to his eyes. Smooth, he thought.  
"Yes Mr Kakashi-san," she said solemnly. "Would you care to take a seat on the couch instead?" He hitched up the mask before answering.  
"I'm fine here," he mumbled. "Thank you."  
"As you wish Mr Kakashi-san. Please excuse me."  
Her tight uniform posed an interesting dilemma. Was it coming off, he thought, No. She hitched up the skirt and placed one shoe between his legs, sliding foward it so only a fraction from his crotch. With the motion, her dress had crept up and up and up, until it ruched at the top of her thighs, revealing the top of her stockings and suspenders.

Kakashi gave a strangled cry, hand reaching for his erection but she was too quick. The toe of her shoe pressed his crotch and he gagged at the sudden onslaught of pain. Kakashi clutched her shoe, as she twisted her foot, and he was all too aware of the real danger posed by a sharp, thin, pointy stick hovering _there._ She meant business and there it was, that fiery heat that was Anko.

"Miss Anko-san would prefer you to practice self-restraint but if you require assistance I could oblige," she hissed. "You may regret it as there is an opportunity for audience participation later."

His imagination ran wild. She applied a little more pressure to focus his attention.  
"I'm sorry...Miss Nerigoma, I shouldn't have-" Words failed, he started again.  
"-I don't need be restrained."  
She smirked, grinding a little before releasing him. Shoulders sagged as the tension drained from his body, his cock throbbed.

She knelt between his knees, placed a hand on the teapot then lifted it by the handle, causing her breasts to bounce. Miss Nerigoma was back, she smiled sweetly.  
"More tea Mr Kakashi-san?"  
"Yes, please."  
A sweet, floral scent filled the air as she poured. He couldn't place it until he took a sip. Jasmine? He took another sip careful to mask his face with his hand, then she was up, her hand brushed his cock as she set the teapot down. She appraised it slowly as she unzipped the skirt and stepped out of it, with a lithe flick of her hips. He could see ties flutter at her hip, Kakashi was bemused, a bikini?

"Excuse me I just need to finish the top shelf."  
Springing up deftly, she was on the bookcase a foot on the chair between his knees. Then her other knee higher on the other side of his head letting him a tiny scrap of black lace which obscured her vulva. Don't do it Kakashi... but he did, both eyes opened for a flash but long enough to give the new entries to the spank bank a little texture.  
  
Kakashi took a deep breath, intoxicated by the scent and sight of her. At this proximity he could smell her, sweet like overripe fruit with an undercurrent of something else. God, it would be so easy to pull down the mask, hook a finger into those panties, part her with his tongue and bury it in that slit, taste that warm, sticky honey which he could see on her hair like a droplet of dew on a stem. And he was dying, inflamed by a real, urgent need to act.

Fuck! What had he done to give himself away, he thought bitterly. She lifted herself up and out of reach, standing on the back rest of the chair. A foot rested on either side of his head, her legs fully extended above. Kakashi leaned back, gripping the arm rest. There was room between the apron and her body, a secret space unveiled for him. A deep inhalation revealed her rib cage for only a moment, and the underside of her breast. He was desperate to feel the weight of those breasts, roll her nipples between his fingers and flick a wet tongue across them. He really wanted that piercing between his teeth as he finger-fucked her.

His hands ached from gripping the armchair, he was sure there would be indentations from his fingernails as he fought to keep his libido in check. Just as he thought he was at breaking point, she was standing then kneeling in the same spot on the floor between his legs.  
"More tea?"  
Tea? _Really?!_ Kakashi's body protested, as he struggled with a real thirst for something else entirely. A gloved hand appeard on his knee, with increasing pressure she stroked up to mid-thigh. White against the blue of his uniform, the first real touch of the evening. He held up the cup but it hung in the air empty. Nerigoma had began to pour the tea, gasping as the first drop hit her, but as she poured nothing else. The smell of jasmine was stronger than before. Tea splashed and pooled on the floor as he watched her body colour as if she had stepped into a sauna, he had been enveloped by the steam and heat too. All he could hear was the drip, drip of tea and his own laboured breathing. The apron clung to her breasts, made transparent from the tea. Oh he could _definitely_ see more than a ghost of her aerole now.

She filled his cup with the remainder of the tea but it overflowed, his crotch was wet too with it felt but he fought against his natural instincts to react. It felt subversive, like some Calmly she set the teapot down.  
"I've spilt some tea Mr Kakashi-san. Please let me help you."

She took a napkin off the tray and dabbed there, he couldn't help pushing against her hand. She shook her head.  
"Perhaps if I try with something else?"  
He shielded his cock from the white glove.  
" -Anko..."  
She looked up at him, as surprised as he was. Why now? The evening had already been littered with all signs of their transgressions- their mutual unprofessionalism but Kakashi knew this was the real point signposting no return from colleague to 'and/or other.'

She had stopped and acknowledged Kakashi's pathetic protest but nothing else came so she continued. His pants were unfastened, she hooked her fingers into fabric, and pulled down his thighs, slowly revealing his cock fraction by fraction until it finally sprang free.  
"Aaaaaaah," Kakashi sighed with relief.  
The weight of his weapons pouch dragged the uniform down with an dull thud and a clatter of metal. She was looking at ... but why had she stopped?

He heard the rasp of lace on lace, before her hand moved to reveal them. Anko smiled and slowly she trailed the lace and ribbon across his thighs, then flicked them against his balls. He jolted upright, sitting sraighter with each snap, the sound more alarming than the pain. Slender gloved fingers encircled his around his cock, as she dressed his cock, the scratch of the lace, kiss of silk an onslaught of sensation after the famine of touch and attention it had suffered earlier. She began to slide her hand up...and down treating his cock like a wilting carnation. Kakashi bit back a string of curses, as he thrusted into her hand body begging for more friction, more speed, more pressure but everytime he bucked she would stop until he stilled.  
"Fucking hell," he finally hissed. "Do you want my dick to snap off?"  
There was a small twitch at her mouth but then it was gone. She shook her head.  
"I'm afraid I'll need to try something else Mr Kakashi-san."  
He was panting now, his fingers were numb from the grip on the armrests.She began to remove her panties from his cock, she tugged to release the tangles causing another groan from Kakashi. She had got them free but a ribbon slapped him in the face across the cheek. It was Anko not Nerigoma fighting to control the laughter but she had mastered the urge.

"Are you a sick puppy Mr Kakashi-san?" she asked softly, as she wafted them under Kakashi's nose. He groaned, eyes closed lazily with her scent. She laughed but he caught her at the wrist preventing her from withdrawing.  
"Woof," he growled. Not breaking her gaze, he pulled the mask down slowly. Had he imagined it? The tick of her pulse racing in his hand after he had been unveiled? She licked her lips, and watched him carefully as though learning the geography of his face. He brought her panties to his cheek, to his nose they still warm and wet from her. She smiled and stroked his face as she might have done a dog and arranged them around his neck. He held them and inhaled deeply.

Anko tucked her hair behind her ears, then her hands crept up his knees until level with his crotch. She pinched the apron between her breasts, finally allowing them to spring free but fuck had it been worth the wait. She had perfect breasts, the sort of breasts that had tormented him as a hormone- addled teenager during wet dreams. Goose pimples pricked the surface of her skin as she shivered, causing her breasts to bounce as tea dripped from the apron. Her nipples were stiff from the cold, ridges and wrinkles formed in her aureole. His hands itched to pinch those nipples, to see if he could make them stiffer, squeeze her huge, perfect tits around his dick, furiously fuck them until he came all over that uniform. She held his heavy balls in her gloved hand. Kneading them at first, which felt so good his body was desperately keening to meet her touch. "Fuck yes," he hissed, almost involuntarily as his hands left the chair, reaching for her. Pinching his balls between her fingers, now she put him beyond pleasure edging on pain and discomfort a reminder of the last time. He flattened his palms against the arm rests, conceding defeat.

Anko licked her lips and kissed the swollen tip enveloping him in the soft, warm, velvety interior of her mouth. Kakashi gave a strangled cry with the kiss, he had thrown his head back with such violence he had almost slammed it against the bookcase. Her tongue around his head, dipping the tip of her tongue into his slit, then that touch of silk at his balls massaging and encircling the base. Swallowing him slowly, she took his cock all the way so her nose nestled at the silver hairs which sprang from his groin.

Her tongue flicked the underside of his cock as she pulled out, swirling her tongue round his head then, her mouth was gone, but her mouth had been replaced by a hand as her head had travelled down. She was pumped her hand whilst her mouth was occupied, she took a ball into her mouth massaging it with her tongue then with a wet pop she it was out as she turned her attenton to the other. Then she gave a few chaste, fluttery kisses before opening her mouth wide as she continued to pump, fingertip dipping into his slit annointing his cock with sticky precum. Her lips and tongue were on his balls again, movements that were frenetic and disjoineted until understanding cracked like a whip. Oh my god, he thought, she's actually writing her name on my balls.

Anko finished with another feathery little kiss and again his cock began to slide in and out of that mouth. In those few moments he had already recast the heroine of his favourite Icha Icha book. His stomach was contracting hard, breathing ragged, he was close.  
"-Ank" She didn't a prompt, her hand had picked up pace, as she swirled her tongue around his head, dipping it in to the slit. He came with the force of tsnunami. He could feel her swallowing it but he had to pull himself out fighting the hypersensitivity. She gave his dick one final lick for the drop of cum that ran from his head and kissed the top. He was panting hard like he had run a marathon, sweating like a mother fucker, the skin of his ass stuck to the wooden chair. She placed a knee between his, and leaned forward, lips to his ear.  
"Are you listening to me Kakashi?"  
He feel hear her voice occupy that space between his stomach and his balls as the words poured from her mouth.  
"Well? Will you be passing comment about me ever again?"  
"No," he said, voice hoarse. She held his lower face, and turned it forcibly to meet hers, her eyes were locked on his. Anko was all spice and no sweetness then.  
"Good," she hissed. "Remember, this is our little secret Kakashi."  
His heart leapt, a ridiculous flare of hope insinuated itself in her choice of words. Is not was? She definitely said "is"...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same!

Anko had released his face now, and pulled her knee away his groin as she stood. Kakashi caught her hand stopping her from moving further.  
"Anko, can I kiss you?" His whispered.  
"You want to kiss me?" he heard it, the begginings of a smile in her voice that hadn't appeared on her face yet.  
"Yes." His voice sounded foreign to him then. Twisting her wrist free of his grasp, Anko stood up at a slow, languarous pace. Leaning forward she placed a foot beside his knee, the sharp heel scratching his naked thigh. Firstly she adjusted her stocking, then her hands danced up her leg, before finally parte her legs allowing him a glimpse of her mound. The tip of her She stroked the strip of hair that covered her mound, and then she parted her secret lips, already swollen, flushed and glistening with the signs of her arousal and raised an eyebrow, lust and mischief glimmered in her eyes. She turned away from, bending forward and sticking her ass in his face, it wasn't an instruction he could ignore.

He shifted until he sat on the edge of the seat, she allowed him to pull her closer. He dipped a finger, then another and she moaned in response.  
"You're so wet," he breathed.  
She arched her back, slowly pulsing her pelvis in response. Her arousal overflowed like a warm, pot of honey and he brought his mouth up to suck greedily, Anko made a noise half-way between a scream and a moan.  
"Is it all the fucking dango that makes you taste so sweet?"  
Annoyingly, Kakashi's attempt at a sexy missed the mark entirely. So as a challenge to her laughter, he parted her slick lips, holding them wide with his fingers as he used his tongue to fuck her violently.  
"Yesss...shit..." she swallowed, as the laughter died and he triumphed.

Anko was responsive now, moaning and gyrating against him- the detached, little dick-tease Miss Nerigoma was definitely no more. He could feel his cock stiring, roused to life by her arousal. Kakashi was alternating between pulling at her lips then drawing lazy figure of 8's. Like a puppy, he nuzzled and lapped at her juices intoxicated from the rich taste and scent of her. Circling her clit with his tongue, he sank his fingers into her, stretching again. She was rotating her pelvis in a tell-tale way, clenching against his crooked fingers, thrusting against his hand.  
"Wait," she breathed. "Wait Kak-!"  
He crushed the apron strings and the suspenders his hand, wrapping them round tight around her waist. Splaying a hand where ass joined thigh, holding her in place.  
"I...don't...want...to...come..like...this." She panted, grabbing his hand. It was too late, Kakashi had gone for gold and plunged his tongue deep inside. An orgasm tore through her and Kakashi pulled her back towards him onto his lap as he took her weight. His hand slipped out from between her legs. he rubbed his fingers enjoying the sticky, viscosity of her sex juices. 

Kakashi listened to her regulate her breathing, he adjusted himself to stop his hard cock was asserting itself against her ass. God he loved the way she smelt, her hair and cap tickled his face. He could see the tattoo through strands of her, he thought it was a kanji but not one he recognised. Kakashi was curious, and brought a hand up to smooth her hair away, but he misjudged the motion. The sound of a wet slap on her breast reverberated around her apartment.  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
She slid off his thighs bonelessly until crouched on her heels.  
"Miss Anko-san had hoped that we could proceed without doing this." Kakashi watched a hand slide into his weapons pouch. She slammed Kakashi back into the chair, and forcefully sank a kunai into the chairback just above Kakashi's head.  
"Pull your gloves up Mr Kakashi-san," she commanded, unravelling a spool of wire. "Put your hands on the arm rests." 

Kakashi's hands were already flush against the cool wood before she had finished speaking. The taut wire sang in Anko's hands, she worked quickly winding the wire around his wrists and the arm rests then through the loop at the of the kunai handle. He tried the bindings, tight but slack enough to stop the wire biting.  
"Did I miss a few classes at the academy?" He muttered, marvelling at her skills.  
"Extra-curricular I think." She smirked, her hands tugged on the apron strings at her back.  
"You could keep that on." He whispered, hopeful.  
"Oh could I Mr Kakashi-san?" She said, amusement lit her face, as her eyes ran over the restraints, but she relented.  
She dipped her hand into a pocket in the apron. He saw the gold, foiled square and realised that she had planned it all along. Holding a corner between her teeth, she tore carefully. Anko removed the condom from the wrapper, blowing to find the dimple before she placed it on his straining cock. She used her mouth to unroll it, she held it in place at the base, maintaining contact with him as she kicked off the shoes and slinked up his body. Anko had placed a foot alongside his thigh using it for leverage, the stocking made a curious rustling noise against his uniform. Teasing him a little, she rubbed the head of his cock around her clit before parting her lips, and aligning it against her moist, warm slit. With mastery beyond him, Anko sank slowly onto his cock and he was struck by how tight, hot and wet she was.

Why the hell didn't I take my top off, he thought bitterly, as Anko's crushed her tits against him. Anko was almost insensible now, a string of expletives and carnal noises dropped from her lips. He fucking loved the way she said his name and he knew it would be a long time before he would forget her voice then and the sound and scent of their fucking.  
"Fuck...Kakashi....oh...shit...fuck me..fuck me."  
It would have been easier without the restraints but he began to thrust up as much as the wire would allow. He had slipped out of her and hit another tighter, puckered spot, that resisted more than the other. She gasped, body tensing momentarily.  
"Not- tonight-pal." She said breathlessly, guiding his cock to the right place. Oh god, he thought, the endless possibilities that hinged on those words.  
"Kakashi...Kakashi..." She moaned. Anko was so wet she had soaked the tips of the gloves, her clit singing with every stroke and flick. And the force of their fucking sounded like frenzied applause as her ass violently slapped his thighs. Fingers wound themselves round his hair, as she pulled and tugged. Abko arched her back and a nipple scrapped against his face, he urged it into his mouth, using his teeth to trap the piercing. She threw her head back.  
"Shit..oh my fucking shit...Fuck...Fuck...Kakashi. I'm going to..Kakashi...fuck-" The nipple escaped, with a click between his teeth. She crushed her mouth against his, her tongue found his and he could taste that salty savouriness that he recognised as his own cum and fuck, he was close too. She took her hand away from her clit, on the brink of orgasm and clawed at Kakashi's neck and shoulders as she bore down on him consuming him in that, sweet, fiery furnace beyond her slit. He felt the orgasm as it seized her, he only managed a few more thrusts before the contractions milked him to orgasm too. They were silent as both panted from exertion, totally spent.

Anko recovered first, she released Kakashi's wrists from the chair. He rotated them, with a sigh. Anko stood, gave a langurous stretch and yawned then she took a napkin and laid it over his groin.  
"Here you go."  
Kakashi took the napkin and surveyed the condom with interest - shit had he cum that much? He was careful, but it still came off with a snap with he wrapped it in the napkin. He stood up as well and fastened his trousers, and stretched.  
"Kakashi?"  
"Mmm?"  
"We have about 3 hours until we need to report at West gate so..."  
"-So fuck you very much and goodbye?" He finished. She smiled and patted his cheek. Kakashi laughed, okay this was novel. Was he really being kicked out with his dick still wet?

She had picked up a bun from his tray, peeled the paper off before taking a bite, eating the bun whilst she fussed with the flower arrangement. Well, at least the food was okay. He put his shoes on and shrugged on the flak jacket, cloak over one arm.  
"Anko?"  
"Yeah?" She took another bite.  
"Uh...Does Miss Nerigoma have other clients?" He could feel a flush steeling over him. How the fuck is that possible after the evening they just spent together he had no idea. Anko chewed slowly, as though ruminating on the question.  
"She's very, very, very selective about her clientele."  
What kind of answer was that?! His hand was on her door handle, as disappointment swooped in. Dickhead, if he wanted a direct answer, he should have asked her directly. He already had one foot out of the door when she said:  
"I could speak to her, on your behalf, if you're interested in getting a maid."  
She had tossed it out casually, turning her back on him for good measure. The tattoo danced as she brought the bun to her mouth again.  
"Yeah, I would like that," Kakashi said, trying to dim the sense of elation. "Thanks."

Kakashi stood outside her apartment shooting her window one last look as he fastened his cloak, reflecting on all the ways he had been wrong about Anko. What had she said earlier? Yeah, it certainly had been illuminating.

Tsssssht!!

He heard it flash past him before seeing it sink into the ground half a metre ahead. Kakashi recognised the kunai as his... but the memento that had been given as a parting gift? Definitely not his. Surprised and delighted in equal measure he risked another look up. Anko was still at the window, she tossed down the spool of wire, but her hands lingered on the window frame. She gave a mischievous grin, jutting her chin up as she looked at him through her lashes. The look was part adversarial and part invitation and something else and Kakashi was enthralled.

She raised her eyebrows. She flipped her middle finger at him licked it slowly and kissed the tip, before she curled her hand and waved, laughing at his expression. 

Well fuck you very much too, Anko.

Her curtains came together with a finality that spelt the end of the performance. Tucking, the wire into his pouch and scooped down to pick up his kunai, fingering the lace. He couldn't resist luxuriating in one last, long, deep sniff before he pocketed his prize and set off for his apartment for a cold shower. God was he looking forward to the mission, which promised to be nothing if not interesting.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome! Thanks for reading x


End file.
